


【谜语父子】烙印

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Eye Licking, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Yandere
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: 软禁、耳钉、舔眼play,开屏即车这份扭曲的爱既甜蜜又痛苦。在你身上烙下烙印，请你永远属于我吧。我流结局
Relationships: Edward Nygma's son &Edward Nygma, son&father
Kudos: 3





	【谜语父子】烙印

“哈啊……嗯……！”

浑身猛地一紧，体内肆虐燃烧折磨许久的性欲之火终于在眼前炸成烟花，被Edgar赠予的一波又一波粗暴与温柔化为快感一浪高过一浪拍打在Edward眼前。眼前被白雾般的朦胧所覆盖。

迷迷糊糊中感觉到在过去的几十分钟内压在自己身上不停索取的人下去了，刚刚紧靠在一起互相摩擦贴蹭的年轻肉体消失，汗水密布的身体猛然间与室内的冷气短兵相接，他喘息着，打了个冷颤。

Edgar从爸爸身上滚下来又爬到床边，伸手去够被他们的激烈波及滚落到地板上的羽绒被，拽着一角把它分几次又扯了回来，摊开，像场大雪一样，盖在被他折腾到神志不清浑身无力几乎无法动弹的Edward身上。

然后他自己也躺了回去，一条手臂从被子和皮肤之间的罅隙里缓缓伸过来。他的手掌覆在Edward的胸前，指尖好整以暇地轻轻揉捏着他沉浸在性爱的余韵中尚处于挺立状态的乳尖，又用修得圆润整齐的指甲轮流拨弄那针粒大小的软肉，心满意足地听着父亲又一次急促起来的呼吸声。

一个有着情色意味的，简陋的拥抱。  
后戏与前戏同样重要，这是Edgar刻意为了父亲学来的知识点。  
没人说话。  
呼吸交融，刚才疯狂的喘息也渐渐平息下来了。  
在这种情况下，话语没有存在的必要，无用武之地。  
他们之间难得有这份静谧，这种正常的、带有丝丝爱意的静谧，不是冷战，不是僵持对峙，就只是静谧而已。  
Edward轻轻闭上眼睛，等待体力像沙漏里滑落的沙粒一样慢慢恢复。年轻人总是这么不知节制，年轻人Edgar这次做的更是过火。登峰造极的快感高潮退去后浑身上下只剩下入骨酸痛，看来明天要歇息了，Edward想。  
和自己的儿子交媾，而且还是下面的那一个。  
而且似乎还上瘾了。  
即使身体发出酸痛的抗议也无法阻挡他莫名其妙就只对儿子才会发起情烧起来的欲火。  
不过好在Edgar年轻，热爱折腾，前戏后戏再怎么脉脉含情，到了关键时刻他就一扫平日里那副温良恭俭让的伪装原形毕露，恨不得把Edward吸骨吮髓拆吃入腹。所以至少在身体这方面，他能获取绝对的满足。  
换做以前，Edward绝不会算到自己会有被人牵着走的今天。  
这个荒诞的事实Edward已经无暇顾及了，他关心的重点是，该怎么样，才能在维持这段扭曲关系的同时又瞒过所有人，一直把他这种光鲜亮丽完美无缺谜语王子般的形象与尊严永远保持下去。  
既要保留尊严，又要堂而皇之地给儿子印上标记广而告之避免他人染指，这种两全其美的办法……  
脑芯似乎被之前的疯狂快感做到麻痹了，慢慢苏醒过来好像还需要一点时间。不然以他那颗绝顶聪明到达人类智慧极限的大脑，怎么会被这个问题绊住，一时半会儿想不出一个完美的解决方法？  
Edgar揉搓着他乳尖的手指移开了，然后，指尖微微抬起，轻轻点在胸口那个问号形状的疤痕上，从上到下顺着纹路慢慢描摹。  
“要不要，给你纹个刺青呢？或者穿个乳环之类的……”  
少年的声音，突然在耳边响起。Edward这才意识到自己刚刚是陷入了困意之中。清梦被扰的感觉还是有些不爽，他刚准备开口，脑中困扰着他的问题却突然有了答案。  
请君入瓮。  
想到这里他兴奋起来，之前的困意和愠怒也一扫而空。他翻过来，侧身而卧，与Edgar那双与自己一模一样的眸子对视，话语中流露出来无限的真诚，衬得他好像真的成了一个关心小孩的好爸爸：“告诉我，你为什么要这么想？”  
“当然是为了证明我的爱啦。不这样你怎么会明白我的心呢？你肯定也是这么觉得的，对吧爸爸？”少年抬起眼，残留的倦怠与缱绻混杂在一起，惊人的艳丽，“放心好了，只有一开始会疼，之后就会永远美美地留在身上啦。无论是谁，看到这个标记，都会立刻明白你是我的，不得染指……”  
是血脉相通呢，还是心有灵犀呢？  
两人想的事情，竟是同一件。  
Edward笑起来，抬起手掌缓缓抚摸着少年的脑袋，又不老实地揪起一绺头发，在手指上缠绕着圈圈，“说的那么好听，要不然你先自己试试？”  
原本舒舒服服地眯着眼享受抚摸的少年双眼突然睁开了：“……这？”  
估计他只是随口一说吧。并没有像我这样仔仔细细地考虑。想到这Edward内心不知为何涌上了一股类似于失落的感觉。  
越是失望，他幼稚的报复心理就越是冲涌上来，仗着他成年人和父亲的双重身份肆意妄为。Edgar越是不想打耳洞，他就非得让他打上不可。  
选择耳洞是有原因的。Edgar的两个提议都带着年轻人的莽撞，目前还无法适用于现实。乳环太过火。刺青容易感染，而且太考验耐心。Edward在绘画上不愿意分出太多的精力来顾及除了问号之外的图案，再说了他的儿子应该配得上更精致繁复华丽的图案，一个问号远远不够。  
“Edgar，你听爸爸说。”Edward开始发起攻势，“你已经无数次和我表白了。我们甚至逾越了那道线。我注意到你对我说的最多的词是“永远”。”他竭力控制自己想要塞个谜语进去的强迫冲动，声线在微微颤抖：“你其实已经够勇敢的了。所以……”  
请你用身体再做一次告白，为了我。我想验明你的真心。不然我会很不安。求你了。  
“所以，你难道连打个耳洞都不敢吗？”Edward露出挑衅的笑。  
“我看不出来这两者之间有什么必然联系。”Edgar把头埋进被子里，完全无视了他的挑衅。  
不妙。  
“那你猜下这个：身负双翅却没有羽毛的是？”  
闷闷的声音从被窝里传来：“蝙蝠。”  
“要是遇到蝙蝠侠的袭击，我会把你的优先度放到最后。不过不用我说，你其实也发现了对吧？”  
“嗯。”明知故问。  
Edgar缩起来。目前这种情况，说不定已经是最优解了。他不求能够取代谜题或者蝙蝠在爸爸心里更进一步，只要能保持现状就已经心满意足了。他不会那么贪婪，奢求那么多的。因为搞不好哪一天命运就会把他好不容易得来的，连这一点微小的幸福都给夺走。  
“在我心里你是优先级最低的——但这不代表你就不重要了。相反，我认定你是我的所有物，你也理应烙上我的印记。”  
Edward的声音沉默片刻后又响起。  
啊，终于袒露本性了吗？唯我独尊，狂妄自大，肆意炫耀的你——  
为什么我会这么喜欢呢。  
见躲在被窝里的Edgar迟迟不发一言，Edward转变了策略：“打完耳洞要有一个月左右的恢复期，这期间你可以不去上学……”  
“异议。只是耳垂上开了个洞而已，又不是什么大伤，怎么就不能去上学了？”  
“你是想被人按着头把初始耳钉从耳朵上活活扯下来吗？”  
“反了他了，校园里目前还没有人敢这么作死犯浑。”少年的声音染上一丝不屑的神气。  
回想起他之前被请家长的那次，Edward确信他并没有说谎。  
受害人摇身一变，变成了更为凶残的加害者……  
“什么东西外面的人想进来，里面的人又想出去？你校园内不用担心，可校外的人呢？他们可不管你是谁。蝙蝠侠也不一定会从天而降。我早就把你的优先度放到最低了。条子们才懒得管扫不完的垃圾。没有人会来救你。”  
“……”  
Edward隔着被子，把Edgar轻轻抱住：“不会有人会来救你的，宝贝。”  
如此残酷的真相与现实，Edgar自然是心知肚明。在认清事实万策尽的情况下，谁说当鸵鸟不是一种好方法？  
当就当吧。  
“那就打吧。”  
发出梦呓一样的声音，Edgar在被子和怀抱里陷入了睡梦。  
02  
冰凉的酒精棉球，像个刚从水里捞出来的丝绵玩具。刚一贴上耳朵就难以自持的浑身一颤，令人不安。  
本来嘛，能用上酒精棉球的就没有一件是好事儿。  
“别动。”  
“嗯，我不动。”  
机械地重复着Edward的话语，Edgar尽力把注意力放到自己越来越快的心跳声上。只要我不去想它，疼痛就不存在——这是Edgar的经验之谈。  
有个锋利、冰冷、又极为微小的东西抵上了他被酒精棉球细细擦过的耳垂。用来打孔的针尖。准备工作已经结束，要来真的了。  
耳垂变成了被俘的奴隶，只等被针尖烙上那个印记……  
Edward手上施力，慢慢地把针头往耳垂上推去。  
吸管刺破了饮料盒。木刺扎进了指甲缝。白皙、小巧、柔软的软肉，被利器刺破，缓缓深入，贯穿。像被玷污了一样，烙下永久的印记。  
并不难嘛——Edward有些飘飘然地想。本来就没有什么是能难得倒他的。等他把为Edgar仔细挑出的初始耳钉戴上耳洞时，才注意到Edgar的双手正伸出来，拼命绞着他的衣摆。  
手指的关节因为太过用力而翻出了青白色。手腕根部的软骨青筋也暴起，勾画出一圈圈弯弯绕绕。牙关紧咬，眼睛有些无神地茫然着。一颗汗珠顺着发际线，缓缓舔过他的脸颊。  
“疼……”  
Edgar没有说谎。确实疼。而且是那种长久的、蚕食一般的疼。一点点地开拓，慢慢钻取，不紧不慢地缓缓剐蹭。微小而鲜明尖锐。在这种提醒下，全身的注意力都被迫放在了那个小小的洞口里，于是它愈发疼痛了。  
Edward的声音突然在他那只耳边近距离响起。声波一圈圈扩散，击打他的耳鼓。喷出的热气和湿气扩散在他微微抽搐的耳垂和耳廓上，这无疑进一步加剧了他的痛楚，一时间大脑竟然来不及分辨那句话的意思——  
“疼吗？还有另外一只。”  
界限一旦被逾越，重新划清就不是那么容易了。与生俱来的血缘关系被肉欲揉乱，重新烙下印记只能用极度的痛楚来换取。伤筋动骨扒皮总有康复的一天，只有这种从属与被从属的标志，虽渺小如蚁，却美如神，提醒着他又重新拥有了他的儿子。  
“好了。你看看你自己，多好看。”另一只耳垂也被洞穿后，Edward把镜子拿到Edgar面前，还是一样的轻声细语。于是他视线聚焦，望向镜中人像——  
被细碎汗水打湿的发根。疼到血色全无却反而更加白皙的皮肤。眼周一片潮红，蝶翼般的睫毛被泪水捏在一起。泪珠正一颗接一颗从眼眶里滚落浸湿泪痣，嘴唇却倔强地抿成直线，不让一丝一毫痛呼泄露出来。Edward的手撩起发丝，让他看清自己已经被打上耳钉的耳朵：雪白耳骨流畅地勾出一道弧线，耳垂上绿色的小粒宝石在白炽灯下折射出幽幽寒光。一对美丽的问号。  
“翡翠。稍微识货的人都会认出来。”把镜子塞进儿子手里让他自己拿着，Edward摘下了医用手套，“每天都要记得滴药，别忘了转转耳钉让它保持通畅。这一个月你就待在家里好好养它，不然它长回去的话我又得给你打一次。”  
他凑到儿子身边，搂过脖子在他的太阳穴上印了个代表胜利的浅浅的吻，然后就自顾自地走出房间，只留下Edgar一个人。  
已经没刚才那么痛了，可还是有些微微的涨。Edgar放下镜子，代表“悲伤”的淡味眼泪滑到嘴边，被他舔了个干干净净。  
03  
“还疼吗？”  
“不疼了。你不是知道吗，我对疼痛其实不那么敏感。”  
麻木是最好的止痛药。现实无法改变时接受它就是，这样反而不会那么痛。  
“那Edgar,你……”  
“嗯？”  
“你这几天，呃……”  
“你到底想说什么，爸爸？”  
“要不要猜个谜？猜下这个……”  
“您想说就直说。我不会笑你。”  
“什么东西你用的……”  
“我真的不会笑你，你相信我。”  
“那好。你最近，Edgar,你最近……在玩什么游戏？”  
尽管被变相禁足了一个星期，可Edgar看上去还不错，完全没有那种同龄人心痒难耐魂不守舍的样子。  
他又回到了几年前刚到这个家里的状态，Edward让他去测试最新的杀人陷阱时他也一声不吭地乖乖顺从，几十分钟后再毫发无伤却满脸疲倦地回来，倒头就睡。剩下的时间他该干活干活，该学习学习，该看书看书，除了多出来一个“打游戏”的新技能，几乎与以前一模一样。  
听到这话Edgar狠掐自己的大腿。他试图用疼痛抵消笑意，不让自己掉以轻心摧毁了父亲难得的笨拙的不上道的关心。  
“……游戏吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“我几乎都不怎么开电脑或者手机，怕暴露定位。所以……”看到爸爸微微点头，他才继续说下去，“PS4的话，一直没通关的《逃生2》、《persona5》和《恶灵附身》都打通了，现在在推《天堂之眼》。”  
“都是很费精力的游戏……你的眼睛会受不了的。”  
“喂，我玩游戏不需要你的干涉吧？而且我的身体我自己当然会……”Edgar的声音渐渐弱了下来，小了下去。底气不足的时候实在不好意思开口。  
“那我给你的那瓶眼药水，你还在滴吗？”  
“……没有。”  
Edward发出一声叹息。  
“要不然你来给我滴呢？你陪我的话，我就肯乖乖爱护眼睛了。”Edgar突然发话，夺取了他的注意力。  
“你撒娇是吗？”来了，又来了。他顺着话头忍着鸡皮疙瘩顺了下来。  
“那当然了。对外人我可说不出那么恶心的话。”少年的表情突然布满了厌恶，“这种话我也就在你面前说说。”  
“那行吧，Edgar.”感受到了他与众不同的偏爱，Edward心情舒畅了些许，“去把眼药水拿过来，我给你滴。”  
“用嘴行吗，爸爸？”少年突然发话。  
“什么？”  
“我说，用嘴。用嘴给我滴。不是叼瓶子，是把眼药水滴在舌头上，然后舔我的眼睛。”Edgar偏过头，伸出食指点点泪痣上方的美目。  
“你胡说什么？”  
“我没胡说。”Edgar收回手，头扭到一边，“我都已经答应为你打耳洞，还老老实实地在家待着养耳朵了，给你省了不少劲儿呢。所以你不应该奖励我一下吗？”  
沉默又一次弥漫了整个房间。  
“Eddie,你想想。除了我，还有谁会对你这么不厌其烦百依百顺体贴入微？那只蝙蝠吗？小鸟吗？阿卡姆里的叔叔阿姨们吗？给钱就能反水的手下吗？一串代码就能搞掉的没有感情的机器人吗？只会执行死命令的AI吗？”换上亲切的昵称，少年发起了他的攻势。  
“可我毕竟是一个大活人，自然也是有自己的需要的。而且这个只是听起来怪怪的而已，做起来一点都不难。你连耳洞都能打（他指了指自己耳垂上的那一滴翠绿），这个还难得倒你么？我不信。”  
同样的招数，对象不同，效果完全不一样了。只见Edward坐立不安地微微扭动，试图躲避Edgar的目光。  
他完全不用滴眼药水啊。视力下降也是他的事，我强迫他干嘛？  
居然试图用我说服他的方式激将，这小孩真够阴损狡猾……  
不过确实是事实……  
……所以该怎么办？想想，Edward,好好想想。不能被他牵着鼻子走。  
拒绝他。让他自己滴好了。他眼瞎了也是他的事，谁让他不爱护好自己。  
嗯，就这么办。  
“眼药水给我。”站起来，走到Edgar身边，他向少年伸出手索取。  
Edgar一言不发地顺从了他，看着他拿着药水走进了里屋，片刻后才出来，一步一步回到Edgar身边，表情阴沉得可怕。  
“眼睛睁大。”他说道。  
话音刚落，Edward就凑上前来，径直触到了少年的眼前。他从没试过这种危险中还有着一丝猎奇的玩法，心中难免有些打鼓。  
Edgar其实被突然凑到面前的父亲吓了一跳。但他几乎已成了本性的察言观色，结合他一向转动不停的大脑中丝毫不逊于父亲的智力，很快就总结出答案：爸爸，也在紧张。  
紧张，所以借动作鲁莽来掩饰自己。  
紧张，所以做出的游刃有余破绽百出。  
紧张，所以更放不下大人的自尊心，硬着头皮也要上。  
紧张，所以他不知道Edgar其实也很紧张。  
刚才逞一时口舌之快，Edgar也是第一次。仔细想想，还是有些难以接受。  
不过现在这种情况，为了维护爸爸的自尊心，为了维护自己的自尊心，即使心跳快如擂鼓，不安在身边蹦啊蹦的大叫Edgar你醒醒你倒是看我们一眼你喝迷魂汤了吗你脑子有问题吗居然要这个老男人舔你的眼你不怕瞎吗不觉得恶心吗你个变……也被他狠狠攥起，揉成一团，扔到九霄云外，放松身体，睁大眼睛，只等着Edward的舌头舔上来。  
爱都做过了，舔眼怕什么？不就是瞎吗？多少人一辈子都没这待遇呢。  
Edward从来都不是个温柔的人。但这次，看着儿子那双与自己一模一样，如出一辙，最深处的碧绿里闪烁着凶光和机敏的眼睛，一种陌生的使命感和满足感竟蓬勃而生，反应在外面就是他极尽轻柔、极其温和、极为小心地伸出舌尖，碰触上那片碧绿。  
我在舔舐着的，是钻石。是举世无双的珍宝。是任何大盗哪怕是那只猫都偷不走的，只属于我的，刻在血缘里传承的光滑、圆润、潮湿、碧绿，镶成同心圆的美丽宝石。  
如象牙般洁白的部分，与其他地方相比有些硬邦邦的。味蕾感受到细微的凹凸不平，想必是这个小孩熬夜沉迷PS4或者写作业留下的血丝。眼球有些微微的颤动，他也在紧张吗？  
Edgar最先感受到的反而是清冽的气息。  
他刚才是特地去消了毒？  
哼，算他还像个人，还会干点人事。  
然后眼前是红。细腻的、软粉色的红。滑润的、湿漉漉的红。还有上面像草莓籽一样排列的小深红点。  
该死。怎么那么像固体的草莓牛奶？  
明明早已狠狠品尝过它的味道，可现在又被它勾引起了不切实际不合时宜的欲火，连恐惧都烟消云散了。  
于是Edgar安静下来，或者说平静下来，继续睁大眼睛，等待那一片红越放越大，放大成一片漆黑，覆盖他的视野，让滑腻的津液先代替他自己，与眼睛口舌交缠。  
钻石、宝石其实是很奇妙的东西。  
明明只能装饰而已，却被无数的欲望之徒冠上了一系列莫须有的价值与字眼，被疯狂追逐，心甘情愿地为之沉沦。Edward想着，不甚熟练温柔的舌尖终于滑到了那片深潭似的碧绿，还有那一轮几乎是墨绿色，深不可见的潭眼。  
果然如同宝石一样。麻、涩、说不出的淡淡苦味。滋味绝不算好，但正因如此才更加诱人。  
这样的宝石，这样的潭水，必定被更多的人伸出手无力挽留，必定深潜着一两具棺材或者某种邪恶古物。  
我的。  
都是我的。独一无二，我的。  
尽管同是占有欲，Edward却深信不疑自己与别人不一样。区别就在于他是赢家。他有头脑，有实力，还有更深一步的血缘和几乎不会对任何人施展的温柔，所以他理所应当该享用这份珍宝。  
浑身紧绷的Edgar忍不住抽搐了一下。  
好软……滑滑的……  
像是蜗牛或者蛞蝓软绵粘腻又带有凹凸不平小颗粒的肉质滑了过去，但完全没有它们让人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的冰冷，而是带着人体的温暖、肉体的温热、心的温柔，还有无处不在的，爸爸的气味。陌生的刺激，混杂着不安，还有舒爽，让人快要失去理智。  
眼球忍不住想要转动。  
手指无意识地抓紧了衣摆。  
身体因为这种刺激颤抖不已。  
不行，不能动……  
可是快要……  
背后开始渗出细密的汗珠。  
再等一会儿，一会儿就好……  
快点……啊……  
终于，红色又取代了眼前的黑，渐渐的越看越清。视野恢复晴朗了。 Edgar眼角无意识地滴下颗泪珠，眼球还在敏感的余韵里微微颤颤。  
就像是被绵软舒滑的暖流簇拥着，一起沉进了温暖漆黑的海底。  
怎么……怎么会……这么舒服啊？  
等他终于从视线的模糊中回过神来，看见Edward微微皱着眉，有些不习惯地舔着嘴角。就是这条舌，温柔覆上他的眼球，轻轻地舔过他的眼珠……  
Edgar摇摇头，赶紧伸出两只手一把揪住Edward的衣领，趁那舌尖还没收回嘴里慌不择路狠狠抿上去包裹住，自己的舌头也像条饿坏了的小蛇游走上去，裹住它吸吮逗弄。  
Edgar甚至有些吃自己眼睛的醋。凭什么它就可以被爸爸那么温柔，那么舒服地对待啊……  
不过舔眼有舔眼的甜头，舌吻自然也有舌吻的好。两人又一次纠缠在一起的舌，似乎产生了某种魔力，渐渐把Edward的力气吸干。他现在连这个弯腰站立的姿势都快要绷不住了。  
又一次沉溺在儿子饱含爱意和醋意的亲吻中，他的身体罕见的先于理智行动起来，一点点、顺着本能、毫不犹豫地把自己交给眼前的这个人。  
Edgar品尝够了舌尖又缓缓深入，舔遍Edward的口腔。残留的消毒后的清冽，混着津液的滋味发生了奇妙的化学反应，好像比酒精还让人沉迷，比糖果还让人上瘾，怎么也咽不够，不过也好在怎么咽也咽不完。  
与刚才的温柔滑腻又怪诞的快感完全不同，另一种强烈的快感混杂着同样强烈的感情，席卷了两人全身。

04

所以做爱有什么不好的？  
对那个人的爱意极大程度的膨胀起来，滚滚的爱意与欲火堆积在一起越烧越旺越积越多，多到让人身心焦躁的地步，心甘情愿把自己的要害暴露，只为换取一时的欢欣。  
情话太轻飘无力。情书做作且词不达意。拥抱又太过温柔难以疏解。抚摸也只能局限在一块皮肤里。朝夕相伴总有一天朝不保夕。  
只有把自己送进他的体内，寻找敏感点，死命抵着它狠狠翻搅研磨，感受怀中的人发出泣不成声的哭喊尖叫呻吟，理智的弦啪的一声绷断，十指如溺水般胡乱抓取，在后背上划下力道刚好的抓痕，一道一道，鲜红火辣，每一道都是凝固的表白和无声的情话。即使是皮肉之苦，也甘之若饴。  
从玉茎前端浅浅的沟壑，到根部的粗大，整根没入，带着爱意和欲望，再掺杂一点说不清道不明的恨意和报复，发泄似的冲撞送入快要软成一滩水的人儿身体深处，一下一下只深不浅只重不轻，恨不得把他按进无边的快感之海里活活淹死。只有这样，心中扭曲感情才可以稍微疏解，用最直接不过的实际行动告诉他：  
“我很爱你。”  
Edward也在海里苦苦挣扎。他的意识早已飞到九霄云外，残留的注意力还在提醒着他现在正被儿子抱在怀中狠狠索取，发出不成调子的哭叫。火辣辣的疼痛也好，如电击般的快感也好，还有Edgar凑到耳边说出的情话，混杂着热气冲击着他更加敏感的耳鼓也好……  
一切都感觉不到了，一切都感觉得到。  
感官系统放大了千万倍，全身心的交付给Edgar,交给他的少年。除此之外的东西，他并不——至少此刻并不——关心，也无暇顾及。  
哭叫喘息得太过分就会被少年狠狠吻住，舌头攻城略地在嘴里肆意翻腾，两人来不及咽下的津液就汇在一起，从嘴边流出。  
胸口的问号疤痕正被少年纤长的手指沿着图案缓缓勾画摩挲，偶尔假装不小心碰到某一颗鲜红欲滴都会让他全身一颤。少年另一只搂在后腰上的手正顺着腰线一路向下，手掌滑过身侧，抚摸着他满布青紫淤青和愈合伤疤以及大大小小的牙印与吻痕的绝不算光滑润泽的皮肤，着迷地停留。  
伤痕虽然见不得人，可它却是美丽的。Edgar突然想，这就像烙印一样。他稍微不太情愿地拉开了一点距离，观赏他的大作。  
看着几乎遍布Edward全身的牙印与吻痕，他由衷的希望其中一个或者两个会变成永久性的疤痕，代替自己在爸爸的身体上停留，一直与他为伴。哪怕到最后一个都没留下来也没关系，他会继续努力耕耘播种，消失了就再来……反正长此以往不停反复，总有一个会留下来的。  
Edward正像在云雾里摇摇晃晃，恍惚间觉得脖颈的皮肤又被Edgar含入嘴中亲吻啃咬，留下痕迹几乎是理所应当了。那个地方刚好位于衬衫领子与裸露在外的皮肤的交界处，要想不被人注意到，非得小心翼翼提心吊胆地时时掩盖不可。  
果然，这么无理取闹的任性举动，只有他的少年才做的出来，才能做的这么肆无忌惮，这么理所当然。  
皮肤被用力含吸带来的酥麻的疼痛与身体深处敏感点被狠狠疼爱的快乐混杂在一起，渐渐你中有我我中有你再也分不开彼此。偶尔口舌相缠，牙齿轻咬唇瓣。  
到底是疼痛呢，还是快乐呢？  
性欲进一步涨到令自己都感到不安和难以置信的程度，只等着少年来填满。一边享受着酥酥麻麻的疼痛，一边水乳交融仿佛连内心都交织在了一起，感觉好到令人恍惚。  
通晓所有谜团的解谜大师，唯独对自己的身体和心疑惑不解。  
在他以往的认知中，疼痛就是疼痛。负面而丑陋。被他的父亲酗酒后用皮带抽出的鼓鼓涨涨的痛。被恶劣的同学拳打脚踢砸出的斑斑驳驳的痛。被蝙蝠侠殴打到每一根骨头都要裂开的剧痛。这些家伙，要么愚不可及，要么纯粹就是疯子，他们在他身上施加的暴力，无非与权力有关。谁拳头硬，谁就是赢家。他对这种说法嗤之以鼻。根本毫无意义。  
体力再好的壮汉也会垂垂老矣，只有智慧的大脑才能伴人一生。谁笑到最后，谁笑的最甜。Edward深信不疑。  
可偏偏命运给他开了个玩笑，他的儿子，他的血亲，罔顾伦理侵入他的身体，折磨他的意志，软绵绵的撒娇，笑眯眯地施暴，用高明而巧妙的方法折腾他的身体与心。  
又苦涩又甜蜜，他的少年像失身酒。看上去人畜无害，入口甜甜蜜蜜，但咽下肚才会张牙舞爪地露出酒精的尖锐辛辣，麻醉全身，任其摆布。  
不过可惜啊，小崽子就是小崽子——  
Edgar感到包裹住他的内壁猛然收缩，柔软鲜红湿润销魂的肉壁情意绵绵地裹着他的阴茎狠命榨取吮吸，每一道青筋每一条褶皱都像揉进去一样在上面烙下凹印，被身体牢牢铭记。耕耘到正在兴头上的Edgar被这样毫无防备地狠狠一紧，只觉得全身的血液都要汇集在一处下一秒就要变成浓稠的白浊，马上就要冲破精关喂进爸爸的小嘴里——  
“我，唔啊，嗯……允许……你射了吗，Edgar？”  
罪魁祸首现在正满面潮红地坐在怀中，两只手正环住Edgar的后背，指尖摩擦着那上面被自己狠抓留下来的红色伤痕。一双眼睛明明爽的都掉眼泪了还在尽力保持着那种傲慢又带嘲讽的标准谜语人式眼神，发丝被汗水浸透丝丝绺绺地粘在额头上，嘴里说出来的恶劣话语伴随微微娇喘，击打着Edgar的心。  
“那还真是对不起……”少年下意识却毫无诚意地道着歉，在额头上落下一吻。  
反正此时此刻射精的主动权在他，怀中这个已经被玩到颠三倒四的男人再怎么抗议都没用。惩罚也罢，新的死亡游戏也罢，那都是之后的事了，而现在，他只想，遵循身体本能，痛痛快快地释放出来——  
放在后腰摩挲的手转眼间扣在了腰侧，十指紧扣皮肤，用几乎留下淤青的力道握住腰肢，下半身大力向上猛顶，遵守本能的指示，粗暴的撞击着Edward早已泥泞一片的下身。  
Edward见他的抗议完全无效，不由得慌了神。还没等他反应过来，比之前更猛更激烈的刺激就随之而来，狠狠抽打在他毫无防备的身体深处。  
恍惚间自己已经被钉死在Edgar的怀中，那热气腾腾的高昂已经要顶到胃部，贯穿身体。鲜明的恐惧促使他胡乱伸手，抓住Edgar的发丝就将他搂进怀里，嘴里胡乱地讨饶：“求你了……别……Edgar……”  
“求我，干什么？”反正停是不可能停的了，Edgar干脆就顺着他的话语往下走。  
“太深……太深了……会、会死的……不要了……求求你……”  
会死的、不要、求求你。  
怀里的父亲和几年前他忍无可忍反击欺凌时，差点被自己打死的那个男生的身影重叠了。  
Edgar心下一惊，倒吸一口冷气。霸凌者变成了被霸凌的对象，这难道不是件喜闻乐见自食其果的好事吗？  
好在Edward把他搂进怀里时几乎是一丝不挂的。他凑的更近了点，叼住胸前一颗红润润的小果实就开始吸吮，直到把它抿成了快要滴出血的通红，这才稍微找回了点理智。

05

他对这两个人的求饶，做出了什么反应呢？  
他松开了扯着那个男生头发的手，失去支撑的男生狠狠摔到在地。还没等他爬起来，Edgar就又抢先一步，狠狠一脚跺在了他的脸上。颅骨与水泥地碰撞，当的一声闷响。液体喷溅出来，水泥地染上斑驳的暗红黑色。  
你死就死吧，关我何事。  
他把Edward搂在怀里，在身体上留下鲜红的牙印又用舌头轻轻舔舐，故意挑逗他的欲火又不好好给他熄灭，让他在沉沉浮浮间发出羞耻到极点的呻吟哭喊。  
“爸爸……”Edgar抱紧他，轻声细语喃喃道：“你不会死的。不会。”  
Edward感到自己体内的那根突然又涨大了几分，几乎填满了他身体的角角落落。恍惚间自己的前端也被Edgar握在手中来回套弄爱抚，双重快感刺激下，高潮马上就要来了——  
“要是、能一直这样下去……”  
感到自己从内到外被儿子彻底疼爱占有的Edward短暂失神。眼前又是狂风骤雨般的混乱高潮，一叶扁舟在风浪里摇摇欲坠，感受到的却只有无比的安心。全身上下每一处空隙都被最爱自己的人填的满满的，眼睛只能看到他的泪痣和笑容，鼻腔只能嗅到他身上清凉甘甜的薄荷糖味，无法言语的嘴中下意识地要呼唤他的名字，自己终于彻底拥有了他，而证据，就是这个——  
勉强从席卷全身的高潮中挣扎过来，他低下头，把Edgar镶着一点碧绿的耳垂含在嘴里轻咬。耳钉锋利的针与舌尖纠缠，愈发寒光闪闪。  
他的少年此时却推开了他，往后一躺倒在床上。  
“会发炎。”  
他大口喘气，伸手触碰自己刚刚被舔舐的耳垂。  
然后他眼睁睁看着父亲眼中的神采，一点点黯淡着冰冷下来。  
看到这Edgar有些愧疚又有些恐惧地伸出胳膊，试着再次触摸他的身体。那短短的几十厘米，转眼间就像天堑一样难以逾越。  
心惊胆战地伸直五指，Edgar径直往他的身体碰去。但凡父亲表现出一丝一毫的躲避抗拒，哪怕只是轻轻动下身体，都能瞬间把他打回地狱深处。  
终于够到了。  
他逃避似的赶紧把沉浸在高潮余韵中的Edward拉了过来，让他压在自己身上。自己的声音带着惶恐的讨好。  
“耳钉很利的，会刮伤舌头。”  
没有回答。  
“我要是发炎了，又会给你添麻烦。”  
还是沉默。  
Edgar一时间不敢再说什么了，生怕火上浇油。恢复了静谧的房间里急促的呼吸听得一清二楚，原本滚烫的的血液浸入凉水中，全身变得冰冷。  
“……那你，到底还让不让我舔？”许久，Edward的声音才打破了不安的沉默。  
Edgar几乎是竭尽全力才控制着自己不发出如释重负的长叹的。当然了爸爸，我输了，对不起让你担惊受怕了，我不是故意的。你又赢了，你真是厉害……  
你最好了，我永远是你的附属品，永远都比不上你的一丝光彩，你想怎么处置我都可以，在你心里的优先度最低也没问题，总之被你爱着的我真的好幸福啊……  
“欢迎。”Edgar想，自己挤出来的笑容一定非常好看。  
温热潮湿的感觉又一次包围了耳垂，每一个毛孔都在舒服到收缩。依旧有些胀痛的耳洞被灵活的软肉轻轻剐蹭，发出“咕啾”的细微水声。  
Edward提着的心也放了回去。  
太好了。果然只是虚惊一场而已。  
我并没有被他讨厌。  
如果连他也对我表示出鄙夷不屑，那我就彻彻底底满盘皆输了。输比死还要可怕，不过幸好他并没有这么想……  
于是他放松了身体集中了精神，炫耀似的强调着那个小小的伤口，故意在还没长好的小洞前磨蹭刮擦，把津液浸入耳钉与耳垂的缝隙之间。  
于是他如愿听到了儿子痛苦的喘息，感受到那双犹疑恐惧不知所措的手臂终于不再迟疑，紧紧地箍住他的后背，与他相拥。  
良久，少年压抑的抽噎声在耳边响起。  
只不过那哭声除了疼痛外，似乎还夹杂了点别的东西。

06.

无数红色凤蝶卷起旋风，把败北敌人的血肉一点点从骨架上剥下来，传输给受伤的Edgar.  
少年身上的伤口接受血肉的滋养，转眼间就愈合了。欲魔之蝶“传输”的能力看似很弱，但只要运用得当就会发挥出巨大的力量。  
Edgar没有捡回义眼，只是慢慢地等着蝶群飞回眼眶中。他一向如此温柔。  
一只麻雀大小的大凤蝶突然扑到他面前，在他脸上亲密地蹭了蹭，好像在说“你辛苦了。”  
“啧，快点回去，外面很危险。”Edgar微微皱起眉头。  
大凤蝶却无视了他的话语，拍拍翅膀飞到了他的耳垂上。  
曾经痛到钻心的伤口和炎症数年前早已愈合，耳洞上插着一只蝴蝶形状的银制耳钉，被杉城杜王町般的的夕照染成了紫粉色。  
原来已经过去那么久了啊。  
结果还是……离开了。  
离开这种不被世间所容，绝望到近似于无望的爱恋，离开肉体的安慰，离开精神的互相依赖，曾一度以为自己绝对无法独活下去。  
可现在……  
你现在在干什么呢？肯定也是在哥谭某处，一如既往地生活着吧。  
谁离了谁都能活，甚至还能活的有滋有味。  
……我们终究还是背叛了彼此。  
甚至不知道该不该道歉。  
即使鼓起勇气拨通电话，也无法再向你吐出那个单词吧。  
明明想要好好珍惜你的，可最后还是把你越推越远。即使侥幸追回来，这份关系也再也不是从前的模样了。  
感情的霸凌者被反噬沦为了被霸凌的对象，这难道不是件喜闻乐见自食其果的好事吗……  
但是，至少你给我留下的这个烙印，这个耳洞还在提醒着我，让我永远别忘了——  
不，不对！总有一天我们会再次见面，总有一天，我会更加明白、更加勇敢、更加清楚地看待我们的这份感情。即使它不再是原来的模样，我也会重新把它握在手里，不会再把它弄丢了，不会再把你弄丢了……  
如果这想法是真的，那求求这一天快点到来吧。  
即使完全是徒劳无功，也一定要让这徒劳无功发生，只有这样，我才会彻底死心。  
Edgar有些恍惚地想。  
凤蝶伸出漩涡状的虫喙碰碰银耳钉，似乎在奇怪为什么这里也有她的同事。  
“好了小姑娘，别让我说第二遍，快回去。”Edgar回过神来伸手捉住凤蝶，不由分说地把她塞回了眼眶。在外人看来这副骇人至极的场景，其实不过是现在作为欲魔的Edgar的日常。  
他整整衣衫，双手插进卫衣兜里，转过身摇摇晃晃的向街角走去。  
衣服被尘土和血搞脏了，回去得换一身。既然换了衣服，那搭配的耳钉也要换了……就戴那副初始的翡翠耳钉吧。  
身后唐人街的红色灯笼亮了起来，再不回去就赶不上回学校的末班车了。风中飘来中餐馆里那股独特的糖醋香味儿，Teresa Teng甜腻的歌声混着千奇百怪的中国方言飞进Edgar的耳道，《爱人》。  
Edgar往回走着，一边轻轻踢着路上的小石子儿，一边轻轻跟着歌声哼了起来。毕竟哼唱自己喜欢歌手的歌并不是什么奇怪的举动。

“  
曾经想过  
真不愿这样毫无理由被迷惑  
再也不愿多说  
为什么我是如此的冷漠  
午夜的烟火  
燃烧后悄悄被黑夜吞没  
不再闪烁  
没有热情变成了冰河  
请爱着我  
请再爱着我  
用你的温柔和承诺  
我要向人们诉说  
沉默不再跟着我  
请爱着我  
请再爱着我  
甜蜜的感觉吸引我  
不再拥有这份寂寞  
在夜空  
请你呼唤我  
………………  
”  
少年缓缓独行的身影渐渐被夜色吞没，歌声也飘散在越来越强劲的夜风中，听不见了。

**Author's Note:**

> Teresa Teng其实就是邓丽君。  
> 顺带一提，这首《爱人》真的非常好听！


End file.
